Unchartered Territory by Motown Lady
by motown lady
Summary: Lee & Amanda have only known each other a short time when an old case threatens to change everything. Set at the end of Season One.


Unchartered Territory by Motown Lady

It was that time of year for all agents to get their annual physicals, & for once, Lee Stetson was not complaining.

Francine teased," Gee, he must have lost a bet or something, Billy.."

Standing tall, with her shoulders squared, & both fists at her waist, she acted like Lee, saying in a deep voice,

"I'm Super-Lee! I don't need to be poked & prodded!"

Everyone laughed, including Billy. Lee groaned, saying,"Ok, knock it off! I'm not that bad!"

Billy chuckled, & said, "Well, if it wasn't for a certain partner of yours, Dr. Scardelli would never see you!"

Lee grimaced,"I told you..-"

Billy nodded, & said,"Yes, I know-she's not your partner..yet- by the way, where is she?"

Lee looked at his watch, frowning." Well, maybe she's running late with her kids.."

Just then, the phone rang. Lee picked it up, & heard Amanda's voice." Hey, Billy was just asking about you-you coming in?"

He said,"You're where-why?" When he saw Billy & Francine look at him strangely, he turned from them, & cleared his throat.

"Ahem.. ok-do you need me to get you or what?"

As he listened, he nodded, & wrote down an address, & shook his head.

"All right- I'll be there soon- just tell me-.."

But she had hung up. He sighed, & said to Billy," I've got to check on a lead-remember that case in Baltimore that Amanda checked the file on last month?"

Billy said," The bakery incident? We took care of that & put it away..!"

Lee nods,"Right..well, she still says something isn't right about it, that she has a feeling about it.."

Billy groaned, & Lee said," What is it, Billy?"

Billy said,"I've been married a long time, so whenever Jeannie said she had a feeling about something, she was usually on the mark.. all right, go check it out- but make sure you're both back here to get your physicals today."

Lee nodded, & left.

As he made his way to Delaware, where Amanda actually called from, it gnawed at his gut. Why would she be at a clinic of all places? He then thought that maybe it was something serious, that she couldn't even tell her family about.

A couple of hours later, he arrived, & when he got inside, he spoke to the nurse at the reception desk."Um, I'm here to pick up Amanda King? Where can I find her, please?"

The nurse said,"Lee Stetson? Right this way.."

The nurse led him to a back area room, & he went in, & saw Amanda lying on a table, looking shell-shocked!

Lee went to her, & took her hand, saying,"Hey, are you ok? What's going on?"

Amanda shook her head, & wiped her eyes, & said," I don't know what I'm going to do- everything's a mess- a real mess- I-..!"

Lee tried to calm her down by squeezing her hand, & rubbing her shoulder. "Hey, shh-relax, ok? Whatever it is, I'll help you.."

But Amanda sighed, saying,"That's just it, Lee- I don't know if you can- I don't know if anyone can.. & I sure as hell can't tell Mother what's wrong- I don't know who's it is- the test came back inconclusive-.."

Lee held up a hand!"Wait-hold it! What are you trying to tell me, Amanda?"

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes again, & she gulped, & tried to calm down. The next words she spoke were something Lee thought he'd never hear.

"I'm pregnant, Lee- and it's either yours.. or Turner's..!"

Lee sank down in the chair! His mind flashed back to a month before, where he & Amanda were held hostage in Monterey, CA, by Ross Turner, a gunrunner whose drug cartel deal with the Libyans was thwarted by Lee a year before that. The man was sadistic, & decided to take his revenge out on Amanda that night, with Lee present! Turner then decided Lee should "enjoy" her, too- not realizing that the two weren't even a couple!

Lee cared about Amanda, & would never disrespect her in any way, but Turner gave him no choice- either sleep with her, or they would both die!

Lee tried to stall the event by saying," I really can't do anything on an empty stomach- could we get some food, maybe?"

Turner shrugged, chuckling,"Sure- your last meal for a while anyway.. I'll be back.."

He left locking them in, & Lee looked at Amanda. Tonight could change everything for them.. in more ways than one..

TBC


End file.
